Rockabye
by Nowthatwerehere
Summary: Jeff Hardy's wife Sarah wonders why she waits around. A song Fic to Lullaby by Shawn Mullins


This is my first time writing a song Fic. The name of the song is lullaby- Shawn Mullins

* * *

As Sarah sat in her two room apartment, she wondered is there more to life than this? She passed her days away waiting for him. Maybe someday he would get home from his constant travelling and stay with her. Some times she wondered if this to much to ask, a husband who came home after work, who would be there to see there little girl grow up.

**She grew up with the children of the stars  
In the Hollywood Hill and the Boulevard  
her parents threw big parties everyone was there  
they hung out with folks like Dennis Hopper, Bob Seger, Sonny and Cher.**

Sarah's husband is Jeff Hardy a professional wrestler, he was away about 300 days a year. She lived in the same town as him all of there lives. He was 2 years older than her and went to the same school; they were best friends since the ages of 13 and 15. They had a small wedding in August, inviting their families and some of their really close friends. She found out she was pregnant 8 months ago and the baby was due a week before Jeff's birthday.

**Now, she feels safe in this bar on Fairfax  
and from the stage I can tell that she can't let go and she can't relax  
and just before she hangs her head to cry  
I sing to her a lullaby**

Another day with out him around was driving her crazy, and as she drew closer to her due date she wondered would Jeff be around when the baby comes? Would she have to go through this all by herself? She paced around the apartment with her cell in her hand. Maybe all she needed was a change in events or a little peace of mind that Jeff wouldn't get hurt anymore. That the business he was in didn't involve him putting his body on the line.

**I sing everything's gonna be alright rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
rockabye **

Jeff was suppose to be home in a week to help her move into there new house. That was if Vince let him take time off from his busy schedule. They picked the house out two months ago; it had a wonderful view of the ocean and a big swimming pool. Of course there was lots of room in the back yard for his wrestling ring and for that swing set he wanted to build for the baby. It would be a big improvement from her mothers' basement apartment.

**She still lives with her mom outside the city  
down that street about a half a mile  
and all of her friends tell her she's so pretty  
but she'd be a whole lot prettier if she'd smile once in a while.**

Every night around 10:30 he phones Sarah from his hotel room. But this night was different, it was now midnight and Jeff still hasn't phoned her. Maybe he had a meeting with Vince or he went out with his fellow wrestlers after the show was over. But she had a feeling deep down that it was something more than that. As the tears rolled down her red cheeks she lay down on her queen bed that was made for the two of them. She then wondered how come only one person is sleeping in it?

'**cause even a smile looks like a frown  
she's seen her share of devils in this angel town.  
But everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye.  
Everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
rockabye.**

As the night dragged on she lay there restless. She decided to get up and find something to eat. She started walking to the kitchen when she felt her water break, this wasn't happening was it? She went to get her bag from her room, and then phoned her mom to bring her to the hospital. As she climbed into the backseat of her mothers mini van she knew the baby would arrive soon. Her mother jumped into the driver's seat. Sarah phoned Jeff's cell on the way to the hospital but still he did not answer.

**I told her I ain't sure about this place,  
it's hard to play a gig in this town and keep a straight face  
seems like everyone here's got a plan  
it's kind of like Nashville with a tan**

When she arrived at the hospital she was whisked away by the nurse. When she was helped into her hospital she knew it was a matter of minutes before the baby is born. All she could think about was where Jeff was and why he isn't answering his phone. The more Sarah thought about it the more the tears would stream down her face. When she had given up all hope the nurse walked in the door and told her she had a visitor. When Jeff walked through the door she felt like everything was going to be okay. As he kissed his wife on the forehead and told her that he love her, she realized why she loved him so much.

**But, everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
**

Autumn Hardy came into the world at 3:00 am that night. Sarah lay in her bed with Jeff sitting next to her, holding her hand tightly. The nurse wheeled the baby in and handed her to Sarah. At that moment they fell in love. When the baby was fed and was to sleep Sarah carefully placed her in the crib. Jeff climbed into the bed next to her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you". He held her in his arms and all of her worries melted away.

**Everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye  
rockabye  
bye, bye, bye, bye**


End file.
